


The Bucky Barnes Catalog of Adorable Things

by thisbluegirl



Series: Not Without You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, bordering on schmoop, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluegirl/pseuds/thisbluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he makes lists on good days, too. (As mentioned in Laws of Thermodynamics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Items 1-20

Items 1-20 

 

  1. Steve’s blush


  1. Steve’s fucking adorable blush, dammit


  1. The sound Steve makes when I fuck him from behind


  1. Steve’s face when he thinks I’m not looking


  1. Steve whistling in the kitchen when he makes pancakes


  1. Barton thinking he’s a better sniper than me


  1. ~~The way the AI bots can tell the difference between Bucky and the Soldier~~ on second thought, that’s not really adorable, just spooky


  1. Steve’s face squished into the pillow after I’ve fucked him into oblivion


  1. Stark thinking he’s ever gonna get his grubby paws on my arm


  1. Steve using blueberries to give his pancakes faces


  1. Steve refusing to eat the pancakes with blueberry faces


  1. Steve


  1. The way Steve looks when he pushes my hair out of my face


  1. Sam and Steve arguing over the last piece of pizza


  1. Steve singing along to _The Little Mermaid_


  1. Steve pretending to be the Dread Pirate Roberts


  1. Romanoff being nice to Barton in the morning before he’s had coffee


  1. Steve with a latte foam mustache


  1. Steve’s blissed-out sex face


  1. The way Steve’s eyes go all dark and half-lidded when I kiss his neck


  1. Steve’s frustrated face when he can’t make his scrambled eggs taste like mine




	2. Items 21-30

  1. Steve’s face when I call him “punk”
  2. Steve’s face when he calls me “jerk”
  3. Sam’s face when he talks about Redwing
  4. Steve’s face when I kiss him in front of Sam
  5. When Steve actually wears the Captain America boxer shorts Natasha bought him as a joke
  6. Steve’s face when _I_ wear them
  7. When Steve talks about Coney Island
  8. How Pepper keeps sending scented _(not lavender)_ bath and shower stuff as gifts ~~like she’s trying to butter me up so I’ll let Stark mess with my arm~~
  9. Romanoff and Barton kinda-sorta-not-really cuddling on the couch during movie night like everyone doesn’t already know what’s going on
  10. How Pepper can get Tony to anything – absolutely anything she wants



**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions of things Bucky might find adorable, please leave them in the comments - they might even wind up in the catalog!


End file.
